Kemping bersama
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Warga Namco Gakuen mau kemping nih XD, kira-kira gimana ya jadinya?/ First fic hereee :3 Review? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Tomoko: Minna~ saya orang baru disini~ mohon bantuannya~ #bows**

**Disclaimer: andaikan Tekken itu milik saya pastinya Steve, Jin, Hwoarang dan Lee saya embat tapi sayangnya Tekken bukan milik saya (T_T) tapi milik Namco.**

**WARNING: OOC, GARING, NO BASHING CHARA, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Aseek! Study Ekskursi~!" sorak Hwoarang pada saat pagi hari di kelas 10-3 (ini mah kelas saya)

"Berisik Hwo! !" teriak Jin kesal karena tidurnya yang indah diganggu cowok norak berambut orange tersebut #Tomoko dibanting sama Hwoarang.# sementara Steve Fox, Raven (blah!) dan Eddy Gordo asik ngobrol di pojok kelas. Suasana kelas 10-3 tampak gaduh untuk beberapa saat sampai wali kelas mereka, Anna Williams masuk ke kelas.

"Oke anak-anak, sebaiknya kita turun ke lapangan!" komando Anna sambil membuka pintu kelas.

* * *

_~Lapangan Namco (?) Gakuen~_

"Julia-chan!" sapa Alisa pada Julia, kali ini murid-murid Namco Gakuen akan studi ekskursi ke pegunungan selama 4 hari 4 malam.

"Alisa-chan!" sapa Julia sambil berlari menuju bagian kelas 10-2, sedangkan Asuka sedang asik membacot dengan Xiaoyu karena mendukung idaman masing-masing yang asyik main Urban Reign (Hiaaah!)

"Perhatian warga Namco Gakuen, sebelum kita berangkat ada hal yang harus kalian patuhi! Pertama, anak laki-laki tidak boleh berkunjung ke kamar anak perempuan! Kedua, patuhi jam malam! Ketiga, dilarang membawa alat elektronik seperti Mp3 dan Ipod! Sekian dan terima kasih!" seru Jun, wakil kepala sekolah Namco Gakuen.

"Ah... tanpa Mp3 dan Ipod? Membosankan!" geram Zafina yang memang tak bisa hidup tanpa musik #jangan banting saya Zafina#

"Hei, busnya sudah datang, ayo naik!" komando Lee Chaolan, segera para murid berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam bus, nyook~ kita liat isi busnya~ XD

"Jin! Aku minta keripik kentangmu dong~" pinta Hwo dengan muka melas sementara yang bersangkutan jijik ngeliatnya.

"Ayolah Jin~ sedikit saja~ aku belum makan selama beberapa hari ini!" pinta Hwo bersemangat.

"Bohong! Kemarin aku melihatmu makan _Niigata_ ramen dan _Tonkotsu_ ramen 20 mangkuk! Kamu juga menghabiskan ramen milik Eddy!" sahut Steve dari kursi penumpang paling depan sontak Hwo membalas perkataan Steve.

"Hei, enak saja! Aku memang belum makan beberapa hari ini!" sergah cowok berkebangsaan Korea tersebut.

"Ooo~ jadi yang tadi pagi kau makan 10 piring _Bulgogi (Bulgogi:_ potongan daging sapi yang dipanggang dengan kecap, minyak wijen, bawang putih, bawang bombai dan lada hitam.) 3 mangkuk _Sundubu jjigae (Sundubu jjigae: _sup tahu pedas) dan 12 mangkuk _Ramyeon (Ramyeon: _mie ramen khas Korea, namun agak berbeda dengan ramen dari Jepang. Ramyeon Korea dapat pula berarti mie instan yang dijual kemasan. Ramyeon dimasak dengan kuah yang sangat pedas dan biasanya ditambah sayuran, daging atau kimchi.) itu bukan makanan?" tanya Steve tersenyum licik. (Tomoko: Hwo makannya banyak kaya Mafuyu yaa~ #di Taekwondo sama Hwo dan dibanting Mafuyu)

Hwoarang terpekik mendengar ucapan Steve, darimana dia tahu sebanyak itu? Batin Hwoarang. "He—hei! Kamu tahu darimana tuh!" pekik Hwoarang panik.

"Haah~ tau darimana yaaa~?" goda pria berkebangsaan Inggris tersebut sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya dan menggigit sarung tinjunya #jgn dibayangkan.

"Huweeeek!" Jin, Hwoarang, Forest dan Paul muntah darah melihat Steve sok imut.

"E—etoo, Hwoarang kalo masih laper makan _taiyaki_ku aja..." tawar Asuka sambil memberikan sekotak _taiyaki _miliknya. (_taiyaki: _kue Jepang berbentuk ikan, biasanya isinya itu selai kacang merah.)

"Eh, betulan nih~?" tanya Hwo sambil tersenyum senang.

"I—iya..." balas Asuka tersapu-sapu..eh maksud saya tersipu-sipu. Hwoarang udah kesenengan mau nyaplok _taiyaki_nya Asuka, begitu mau diambil tiba-tiba 4 tangan sudah mengambil _taiyaki_nya dan membiarkan Hwoarang keheranan karena _box lunch _Asuka kosong melompong.

"Lho kok? Kenapa _box lunch_nya kosong~ ~?" tanya Hwoarang yang tak sadar jika _taiyaki_itu sudah berpindah tangan ke Feng, Alisa, Raven dan Zafina.

"Maaf Hwo, aku tadi pagi nggak sempat sarapan jadinya aku minta _taiyaki_nya. Boleh kan?" tanya Zafina sambil tetap mengunyah _taiyaki _tersebut. Hwo belum sempat pulih dari keterkejutannya tiba-tiba Raven nongol di jendela (dasar ninja...)

"Maaf ya, aku lapar. Mumpung ada makanan jadi kuambil saja," jelas Raven singkat, padat dan jelas lalu kembali ke atap bus untuk menyantap _taiyaki_nya.

"Guwe lapeeeeeer~ ~!" keluh Hwo OOC sambil guling-guling dilantai seperti anak autis yang gak makan 10 hari. Jin makin kesal melihat Hwo guling-guling sambil melirik keripik kentangnya penuh nafsu.

"Baik-baik! Ambil keripik kentangku!" gusar Jin sambil memberikan L*y* rasa pizzanya #tidak promosi.# Hwo langsung mencak-mencak kesenengan mengambil keripik kentang Jin.

"Makasih Jin! Kamu memang baik deh!" puji Hwo sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Jin dengan semangat '45 sontak Jin menghindari ciuman Hwo yang membabi buta.

"Guwe masih normal!" pekik pria berambut pantat ayam itu #di Avenger Jin.# Jin kemudian meraih ransel hitam dengan gambar api-api lalu mengambil sebungkus L*y* pizza yang lebih besar dari milik Hwo.

"..." Hwo manyun ngeliatnya.

"Okeh anak-anak! Daripada kalian nganggur mending kalian dengar nyanyianku!" seru Lee yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan gitar dan berganti baju dengan baju Hawai. "Tutup kuping kalian! Sekarang juga!" seru Leo panik. Tapi telat, si Lee udah mulai nyanyi dengan semangat. "_Loser of the year! Loser of the year~! Yeaaah~!" _Lee asal memainkan gitar miliknya, dengan Pdnya Lee menyanyi _Loser of The Year _milik band Simple Plan kesukaan Author dengan kencang menghiraukan para siswa dan rekan-rekannya menggelepar di lantai dengan kuping bersimbah darah. Oh coret untuk Jack-5 dan Alisa #wong mereka Cyborg!#

"Urgh... Lee-sensei... stop...!" cegah Julia sambil menyeret tubuhnya.

"Wuooo! Yeaah!" Lee makin menggila, pria berambut silver itu memutar-mutar gitarnya ke segala arah. Kazuya dan Nina udah melayang ke Surga akibat nyanyian 'maut' Lee sedangkan King dan Kuma (?) langsung rabies gara-gara denger suara Lee.

_Buuak!_

"Diam juga akhirnya..." gumam Anna dan Steve yang ternyata udah gak tahan denger konser gila Lee.

"Mau dikemanain nih mayatnya?" tanya Kazuya yang udah balik dari Surga.

"Taruh dibagasi, sekalian masukin karung,ikat bagian atasnya," ucap Jun sambil ketawa ala psikopat, Kazuya dan Jin langsung bergidik ngeri denger istri sekaligus ibunya ketawa kaya psikopat. "Bryan! Taruh dia di bagasi!" ucap Jun lagi.

Bryan pasrah aja kalo si Jun masuk ke 'monster mode', ketimbang dia dibanting dan dibuang ke jurang? Bryan masih sayang nyawanya.

"Baik," ucap pria berotot itu memanggul mayat Lee dan memasukkannya ke karung, Bryan lalu mengikat atas karung itu dan melemparnya ke bagasi.

"Sip~ ayo lanjut~" seru Jun senang.

"_Sejak kapan istriku jadi psikopat gini?" _batin Kazuya ngeri, begitu juga dengan Jin Kazama yang sepikiran dengan ayahnya.

"_Jangan-jangan Ibu ketularan Agon dari EyeShield 21 lagi.." _batin Jin suram sementara Mrs. Jun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang disamping Nina Williams.

Bagaimana nasib Raven yang ada di atap bus? Ternyata Raven sekarat di atap bus tapi sayangnya ga ada yang sadar, salah sendiri kenapa milih di atap bus..

* * *

_~Yomitaka Inn (?)~_

_BZZZT!_

Raven mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mengembalikan nyawanya. Hwoarang dan Jin memegang alat kejut jantung yang masih menyala.

"Untung saja masih berfungsi," gumam Jin mengusap dahinya yang lebar #dibogem Jin.#

"Kau tadi diambang kematian gara-gara suara Lee-sensei, untung saja Julia sadar ada darah yang menetes di jendela," kata Hwoarang sembari membereskan alat kejut jantung tersebut.

Bagaimana nasib Lee? Ternyata nggak ada yang sadar ataupun inget kalo Lee masih ada di bagasi bus dengan keadaan diikat dan dimasukkan karung.

"Hmm? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu nih?" gumam Jun saat makan malam, Kazuya dan Jin asik menyantap _donburi _plus _ocha_didepannya.

"Memang ada apa ya?" tanya Jin.

"Hmm... ah sudahlah, tidak penting lagipula," Jun mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Mrrrf! Brrftt! Mmphh!" Lee memberontak, berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Yang sabar ya Lee XD.

"Hei, ada yang melihat Lee-sensei?" tanya Feng saat selesai makan malam. Rupanya pria berkuncir itu menyadari hilangnya Lee.

"Lee-sensei? Nggak.." balas Lili dan Alisa bersamaan.

"Sejak insiden di bus itu aku tak melihat Lee-sensei," gumam Zafina dan Miguel.

"Hmmm... padahal acara api unggun sudah mau dimulai..." gumam Feng, secara dia panitia acara gitu loh~

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jin yang habis dari kamar mandi.

"Oh, kebetulan! Jin, kau melihat Lee-sensei tidak?" tanya Feng.

"Lee-sensei... oh... jangan-jangan Lee-sensei masih ada di bagasi bus..." ucap Jin ngeri, keheningan menyapa mereka selama beberapa menit dan sontak 6 remaja itu berteriak histeris.

"HUWAAAAAAAA! ! ! KITA MELUPAKAN LEE-SENSEI! ! !"

"Jin! Minta kunci bagasi bus ke ayahmu!" perintah Zafina panik. Jin mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamar orang tuanya.

"Ayah! Ayah! Buka pintunya!" Jin menggedor pintu kamar orang tuanya dengan keras, sedetik kemudian Kazuya keluar kamar dengan mengenakan bajunya.

"Jin..? Kenapa malam-malam begini kau berteriak sih?" tanya Kazuya mengusap matanya.

"Aku minta kunci bagasi bus!" pinta Jin panik.

"Buat apa?" tanya Kazuya bingung.

"LEE-SENSEI MASIH ADA DI DALAM BAGASI BUS! !" pekik Jin.

* * *

_Trek!_

Kazuya membuka pintu bagasi bus dan mengeluarkan karung yang berisi Lee. Dibukanya ikat karung tersebut.

"Haaaah...! akhirnya aku bebaaas!" seru Lee bahagia. "Dimana pelaku yang memukulku tadi! ?" sambung Lee beringas, Jin dan kawan-kawan plus Kazuya hanya nyengir tak berdosa (baca: takut) karena tadi mereka diancam oleh Anna dan Steve agar tak memberitahu bahwa mereka yang memukul Lee hingga pingsan. (Tomoko: seorang Kazuya Mishima dan Jin Kazama takut dengan Steve Fox dan Anna Williams? ! XD. Kazuya & Jin: AWAS YA! AKAN KITA HAJAR NANTI SETELAH INI!)

"Err... Lee, sebaiknya kau segera mandi, ganti baju dan makan malam. Keadaanmu kacau sekali," usul Kazuya menunjuk Lee yang bersimbah keringat. Lee mengendus bau badannya #ewww.

"Benar juga," kata Lee. "Ini Lee, kebetulan masih ada _miso sup _dan salmon," kata Kazuya memberikan nampan berisi 1 mangkuk nasi, 1 mangkuk _miso sup _dan salmon.

"Terima kasih Kazuya, ah ngomong-ngomong Feng, nanti acara api unggun mulai jam 9, sebaiknya kalian mulai siap-siap," ujar Lee sambil menjepit salmonnya.

Feng menoleh ke arah jam dinding untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Dilihatnya jam analog hitam itu.

_08.23 PM_

"Sebaiknya kita mulai bersiap-siap, Zafina. Ayo," ajak Feng pada Zafina, secara 2 orang itu panitia juga~ romantis ya~ #dipelintir Feng dan Zafina.#

"Baik, nanti kalian tunggu ya pas acara api unggun~ ada kejutan~" ucap Zafina gembira.

"*nyam* *nyam* kira-kira ada apa ya pas acara api unggun?" tanya Jin sambil memakan _chocolate pudding _yang dibuatkan Nina #enaknya~ author juga mauu~ Jin: mau? Beli dong! *Tomoko garuk" tanah#

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja," ujar Alisa, gadis cyborg tersebut menoleh ke arah jendela ruang tamu tersebut dan melihat seseorang di taman dengan lama.

"Alisa, kamu lihat siapa?" tanya Julia, sontak cyborg berambut pink itu menoleh pada Julia dengan cepat.

"Eh—ti—tidak ada apa-apa kok Julia," kata Alisa dengan muka merah, gadis pemilik nama Chang terlihat heran, diliriknya jendela yang ada di pinggir Alisa dan mengerti apa yang dilihat Alisa.

"Mmm... kamu melihat Lars kan~?" goda Julia senang.

"Bukan!" seru Alisa cepat.

"Ah~ Ah~ Alisa~ mengaku sajaa~" goda Julia lagi.

"Nggak, Julia!" semprot Alisa cepat, tanpa sadar Alisa memukul punggung Julia dengan keras sehingga Julia mental ke tembok.

_BRUAAK! _

"..." Jin dan kawan-kawan melongo melihat lubang besar di dinding karya Alisa.

"Se—sebaiknya aku naik ke kamar dulu ya, sampai jumpa!" kata Miguel terburu-buru disusul yang lain meninggalkan Julia terkapar di luar penginapan.

"Tolongin gueee keeek! Jangan ditinggal!" rintih Julia melas, yang sabar ya nak Julia XD #dibakar

* * *

_Knock Knock!_

"Masuk!" kata Hwo, kemudian Eddy dan Christie masuk memberikan setangkai mawar merah dengan pita yang terikat di tangkainya pada Jin dan Hwo.

"Eh, buat apa ini? Kok kita dikasih mawar?" tanya Jin bingung.

"Entahlah, kita hanya disuruh memberikan mawar sama Zafina dan Feng ke anak-anak, by the way katanya nanti ada acara jerit malam," ucap Eddy sambil membenarkan kresek mawarnya.

"Ooo.. oke-oke~" ujar Hwo.

Setelah Eddy dan Christie keluar kamar Jin bertanya pada Hwo. "Hwo, warna pitamu apa? Punyaku putih," katanya.

"Punyaku biru," balas pria kebangsaan Korea tersebut singkat.

"Hmm..." gumam Jin sambil memutar mawar miliknya.

"Oh, jangan lupa nanti dibawa ya mawarnya!" seru Christie saat melewati kamar Jin dan Hwo.

"Jin, warna pitamu apa? Aku putih?" tanya Xiao yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Jin. "Aku juga putih, Asuka dapat warna apa?" tanya Jin pada Xiao.

"Asuka dapat warna biru, Hwo?" tanya Xiao pada Hwo, Hwo menunjukkan mawar miliknya ke Xiao.

"Ah, sama dengan milik Asuka. Sebaiknya kita turun ke lapangan, Heihachi dan Mrs. Nina sudah memanggil kita," ajak Xiao yang saat itu berbaju coklat.

* * *

_~Yomitaka Inn Field~_

"Selamat malam semua! Kalian masih segar kan!" kata Feng heboh sendiri yang malam ini kebagian tugas jadi MC.

"Nggak~!" jawab murid-murid Namco Gakuen serempak tapi Feng tak mengindahkan mereka dengan lanjut nyocot.

"Bagus, nanti kita ada acara jerit malam lho~ kalian semua sudah dapat mawar kan?" tanya Feng.

"Sudah," balas MMNG (singkatan dari murid-murid Namco Gakuen)

"Sekarang akan kujelaskan aturan mainnya, nanti kalian akan jerit malam 6 orang, ada 10 pos yang harus kalian datangi dan minta cap, dan tentu saja ada anggota OSIS, beberapa guru dan staff Yomitaka yang akan menakuti kalian di perjalanan," jelas Zafina panjang lebar layaknya rumus balok. "Ah, untuk guru-guru yang ikut jerit malam nanti berangkat duluan ya," kata Zafina lagi.

"Sekarang cari kelompok kalian! Cari warna pita yang sama dengan warna pita kalian," komando Feng, "nanti kalian akan diberikan kartu oleh ," kata Feng lagi.

"Eh, Lili, warna pitamu apa?" tanya Julia.

"Punyaku... kuning," balas Lili cepat, Julia melihat mawar miliknya dan mendesah kecewa.

"Punyaku krem," kata Julia kecewa. Tiba-tiba Ganryu menyentuh pundak Julia.

"Julia, warna pitamu apa? Punyaku krem," kata Ganryu, Julia langsung shock mendengarnya. Padahal dalam hatinya Julia udah berharap nggak satu kelompok dengan bocah pesumo tersebut. #digampar

"Eh? Punyaku juga krem," kata Julia berusaha ramah padahal dalam hati udah mau ngebantai Ganryu pake rocket launcher.

"Betulkah?" ucap Ganryu datar padahal udah jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan sekelompok dengan Julia.

"Anna, kau dapat warna apa?" tanya Lee sok cool #plak.

"Aku dapat warna pink, kau sendiri?" tanya Anna, Lee melihat pitanya dan terlihat senang.

"Aku juga pink," ujar Lee menahan senang.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai saja! Kelompok pertama! Yang dapat pita merah berangkat duluan!" ujar Feng.

Nina, King, Law, Kazuya, Kuma dan Lei ternyata dapat warna merah, kartu pun diberikan Bryan dan mereka berjalan menuju hutan.

"Kelompok kedua, yang dapat pita pink," kata Zafina.

Mokujin (BLAH!), Jun, Anna, Heihachi, Lee, dan Roger (HAH?) berangkat menyusul kelompok pertama, kita liat yok keadaan kelompok pertama XD.

* * *

_~Kazuya's Group~_

_SRUSUT, GUBRAK!_Sebuah karung berisi kapuk meluncur dari pepohonan saat kelompok Kazuya melintasi rawa-rawa dan itu sukses membuat kaget Nina yang dari awalnya gampang kaget.

"HUWAAA!" jerit Nina tanpa sadar, tanpa sadar juga, Nina menginjak kaki Kazuya yang kebetulan yang ada di sebelahnya dengan keras. Mana Nina pake high heels lagi... mantep tuh sakitnya.

"ADUUH!" jerit Kazuya tak kalah keras dari Nina, sedangkan tersangka yang melepas karung itu tak lain adalah Steve Fox yang sudah berencana balas dendam pada mamanya #dasar durhaka!

"Nyehehehe~" tawa Steve mirip psikopat kejepit pintu mall.

"Maa—maaf Kazuya! Nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Nina merasa amat bersalah, Kazuya merintih kesakitan memegang kakinya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Nina," balas Kazuya tersenyum lemah. Kini kelompok Kazuya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menemukan pos pertama.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Lars dan partnernya, Jannet. Salah satu staff Yomitaka Inn. Lars menyorotkan senter kecilnya kearah Kazuya dan kelompoknya.

"Ah, Mr Kazuya," kata Lars, "kartunya Mr Kazuya," lanjutnya lagi. Diberikannya selembar kartu berwarna putih tersebut untuk di-cap.

"Selamat melanjutkan perjalanan Mr Kazuya~!" ujar Lars melambaikan sehelai saputangan putih. "Sebaiknya Mrs Nina berhati-hati lho~" sambung Jannet nyengir, Kazuya dan kelompoknya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

_KRSSK_

"Bunyi apa itu?" tanya Nina bersiaga tingkat 1 (?) sambil ancang-ancang Bermuda Triangle #mentang-mentang mantan assasin

Sesosok—ralat 2 mahluk muncul mendadak dari balik sesemakan dan...

"BOOO!" lalu Kazuya dan kawan-kawan pingsan berjamaah. Ternyata 2 mahluk itu adalah Yoshimitsu dan Kunimitsu yang bertugas mengagetkan para peserta di dekat pos pertama. Secara topengnya Yoshimitsu serem banget... nggak heran Kazuya dan kawan-kawan pingsan "Lho? Kok? Kok pingsan sih? !" pekik Kunimitsu dan Yoshimitsu bebarengan.

* * *

_~Leo's Group~_

"Leo, kau duluan ya yang maju?" pinta Xiao dengan mata berbinar-binar #huwek!# (dicakar Panda en Xiao)

"Baik-baik..." ucap Leo pasrah, gadis (atau pria?) itu berjalan diikuti dengan Jin, Xiao, Christie, Forest dan Paul.

"Oh, HEI LARS!" teriak Forest saat kelompoknya sampai di pos Lars dan Jannet. Sedetik kemudian Lars keluar dari posnya.

"Jangan teriak, aku sudah dengar, Forest," ucap Lars jengkel, "mana kartumu!" ujar Lars lagi, Jin memberikan kartunya untuk di-cap.

"Sudah selesai, lanjutkan perjalananmu," kata Jannet kemudian Jin dan kelompoknya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Eh, itu si Yoshimitsu-sensei kan?" tanya Leo menunjuk pedang Yoshimitsu yang mencuat dari balik sesemakan, Jin mengangguk.

"Iya, aku dapat ide nih~" ujar Jin senang sementara Yoshimitsu tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri di dekat sana.

"Hiii, kok tiba-tiba merinding ya?" gumamnya.

"Aku akan berubah jadi Devil Jin, dan akan kukageti Yoshimitsu-sensei," kata Jin tertawa #Blah, Jin ngakak!#

"Gawat, Jin kesambet apa nih? Kok tiba-tiba begini?" bisik Forest pada Xiao pelan, Xiao hanya mengangkat bahu melihat Jin yang menggila. Jin kemudian berubah jadi Devil Jin lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dan sampailah mereka di tempat Yoshimitsu.

Jin menepuk punggung Yoshimitsu dengan pelan, pria bertopeng itu menoleh pelan hanya untuk menemukan sesosok Devil Jin yang nyengir selebar Cheshire Cat #Tomoko: Jin sereeem#.

"HOWAAAAAAAAAAA!" dan Yoshimitsu pingsan melihat sosok Devil Jin yang mengerikan itu.

* * *

_~Lee's Group~_

"Grmbll! Grawl!" kata Alex memberikan cap di kartu Lee (emang bisa? Wong pake sarung tinju gitu)

"Terima kasih Alex," puji Jun mengelus kepala Alex, dinosaurus itu menggeram tanda senang lalu kelompok Lee melanjutkan perjalanannya, sementara Steve yang entah kenapa bisa pindah dari tempat awalnya jadi di tempat yang sekarang dia singgahi.

_**GRUSAK!**_

Pria _blonde _tersebut turun dari pohon sambil membawa ranting pohon, diayunkannya ranting yang dibawanya ke Lee tapi sayangnya tanpa sengaja Lee menyingkap rok Anna dan...

"STEVE FOOOOOX! ! ! ! ! ! ! DASAR KURANG AJAR! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Saya tak bisa menceritakan nasib Steve, yang tenang ya Steve XD.

* * *

_~SKIP SKIP~_

"Bagaimana? Seru kan jerit malamnya?" tanya Zafina senang diatas penderitaan kawan-kawannya.

"NGGAK," jawab MMNG serempak.

"Eits, kami masih ada 1 acara lagi, untuk cowok-cowok single jangan dibuang dulu mawarnya," ujar Feng gembira

"Wah, kenapa ya Feng?" tanya Zafina pura-pura nggak tahu padahal dia tahu.

"Kalian harus memberikan mawarnya ke cewek yang kalian taksir! Guru-guru yang dapat mawar juga harus ikut ya~ OSIS juga~ kalian dapat mawar juga kan?" ujar Feng bahagia mengacuhkan protes teman-temannya.

"...Hah? yang benar sajaaaa!" protes Hwo panik bercampur malu, baru saja dia menowel Jin tapi Jin sudah pergi mendekati Xiao (sebenarnya saya tak rela tapi ya sudahlah...)

"Xiao... ini mawar untukmu..." kata Jin malu-malu, Xiao menerima mawar Jin dengan malu-malu juga.

"Gawaaat... Jin sudah bergerak (?), hmmm... Kuberi Asuka saja," kata Hwo dengan semangat '45. Pria berambut orange itu mendekati Asuka yang sedang di dekat api unggun.

"Asuka, ini mawar untukmu," ujar Hwo to the point, Asuka terkejut melihat Hwo yang memberi mawarnya namun ia segera menguasai dirinya.

"Te—terima kasih..." gumam Asuka tiba-tiba terdengar sorak sorai dari dekat aula.

"Terima, terima, terima!" sorak Lili pada Julia, Julia hanya manyun dengernya. Ternyata Julia ditembak oleh Ganryu tadi. Kerumunan itu terus menyoraki Julia dan Ganryu

"Terima cintaku Julia!" seru Ganryu berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya mau memeluk Julia, Julia jijik dengernya.

_PLAAAAAAAAK!_

"NGGAAAK!" Julia menampar Ganryu dengan keras lalu meninggalkan Ganryu terkapar dengan luka yang mendalam akibat ditolak Julia #bahasanyaaa

* * *

**Tomoko: apa-apaan ini? Akhirannya kok begini O_O"**

** Zafina: yang nulis siapa... kok malah nanya. **

**Steve: nasib gw gimana nih? Masa gw terkapar di ruang kesehatan? **

**Tomoko: nasib lo Steve. **

**Hwo: kok merana banget sih disini?**

** Lee: apalagi gw! Dikurung di bagasi bus. **

**Miguel: gw muncul sekali doank! T_T **

**Tomoko: wkwkw! Btw bagian Nina yang nginjek kakinya Kazuya itu dari pengalaman saya loh, saya nginjek kakinya pasangan saya pas jerit malem #maafkan saya kawan#. Btw lagi benernya ini mau gw jadiin one-shot tapi rasanya ga mungkin deh ._., ini aja 21 page. Bagi yang sudah membaca mohon tinggalkan review yaaa~~ jangan di flame plis~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomoko: HUWEEEEEEEE! KENAPA SHIN YANG UNYU HARUS MATI! #nangis bombay.**

**Jin: lu kenapa lagi sih?**

**Tomoko: GW MAU PROTES SAMA NAMCO! KENAPA SHINKU YANG UNYU HARUS MATI! HUWEEEE! T_T #lap ingus di jas Jin.**

**Jin: jasku yang mahaaaal! #histeris setengah mati lalu sekarat.**

**Nina: oh, lo udah nonton Tekken: Blood Vengeance?**

**Tomoko: udah~ keren banget tau~ apalagi pas kamu muncul di awal-awal~ kereeen~ Shin di Kyoto Castle keren banget! So handsome! Kyaaa! #melt**

**Nina: lebay lo! Udahan ah! Udah mulai acaranya! #lempar C4**

**Tomoko: WOI! Lo mau ngancurin gw! Kagak gw naikin gaji lo tau rasa! Yak selamat datang di chapter 2~ maaf tentang yang tadi. Saya lagi seneng sama filmnya Tekken :p. Saya akan balas review-reviewnya~ **

**Nagi and Scarlett: makasih yap udah review~ hehehe ._." makasih ya udah ingetin si Dragunov. Jujur saja saya lupa sama Dragunov kalo dia ada di Tekken universe. **

**LittleAria: makasih udah review yap!**

**Regina Moccha: makasih udah review! Masa kurang panjang? ._." chapter pertama itu udah 21 halaman kalo ga salah, wakakaka~ saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa si Yo-chan #panggilan gw ke Yoshimitsu# (ditusuk Yoshimitsu karena seenak jidat manggil dia Yo-chan) takut Devil Jin padahal dia kan lebih serem kan? #dibakar#**

**Raito Hibiki: makasih udah review ya cyiiin~ #banci mode  
**

**NOTE: untuk fans Lars, harap dimaklumi ye :p. Disini Lars saya nistain bentar di chapter ini XD. #dilempar motolov.**

* * *

"Habis ini ada acara _talent show _loh~ kalian sudah menyiapkan _talent show_?" tanya Zafina habis acara jerit malam, Secara ini sudah jam 10.00 malem—bukan pagi tentunya.

"Sudah~" balas MMNG males bin ngantuk #Tomoko: saya juga ngantuk loh, Paul: malah curcol kau!#

"Oke deh~ kita undi ya siapa yang maju duluan~" ujar Zafina mengambil selembar kertas yang ada didalam kotak. #Tomoko:sejak kapan ada kotak 0_0? Jin: lu kan yang nulis!#

_**Krompyang! Grrng! (?) Yihaaa! (?) Kaboom! Ngiiing! Boum! Bledaar! Ctaaaar! (?)**_

MMNG sweatdropped denger suara Zafina ngambil kertas yang ada dikotak sementara Zafina pun sampe masuk dalem kotak undian itu, emang seberapa dalem kotaknya Zaf?

_**SFX: JENG JENG!**_

"Kelas yang beruntung adalah!... Kelas 10-2 yaitu kelas saya! Beri tepuk tangan permisa! (?)" seru Zafina yang mendadak jadi seperti Fitrop kesasar. #ditusuk pembaca.# segera Zafina bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Selamat malam teman-teman, kami dari kelas 10-2 akan mempersembahkan sebuah drama singkat berjudul 'CinderLeo'," ucap Sergei selaku ketua kelas 10-2.

**Tomoko: Tunggu dulu! Sergei ngomong?! **

**Zafina: wah iya! **

**Shin: Keajaiban dunia ke-8 coy! **

**Sergei: #back to the silent mode# **

**Tomoko: mulai out of topic nih... balik lagi! Ayo!**

"Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pria paruh baya, dia hidup bersama dengan istrinya dan putrinya yang cantik jelita yang bernama CinderLeo, namun suatu ketika istrinya meninggal dunia, dia pun berduka sampai suatu ketika Ayah CinderLeo menikahi seorang janda beranak dua yang bernama Alisa, anaknya yang bernama Lili dan Zafina," Lars membaca narasi drama CinderLeo.

Zafina, Lili dan Alisa muncul dengan sapu, ember, dan kain perca ditangan masing-masing, "Setiap hari CinderLeo disiksa layaknya seorang babu wannabe, dia hanya diijinkan untuk beristirahat sebentar di pucuk ruang tamu, kadang-kadang pun harus bayar..." lanjut Lars pelan.

"CinderLeo! Bersihkan teras! GPL! (?)" ucap Lili sok keren #blah!#, Lili memberikan selembar kain perca yang dipegangnya. Leo yang memakai kain yang dililitkan di kepalanya berakting berpura-pura sok sedih. #bukan mau bunuh diri ya!#

"Iya kak..." ucap Leo sambil mengelap tanah berumput yang ada di hadapannya, mah. Yang ada rumputnya kecabut semua gara-gara dilap Leo! Kini Alisa muncul dengan gunting tanaman yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana.

"Leo, gunting rumput di halamaaan!" perintah Alisa dengan oli yang muncrat. #iyuuuuh!

"Iya mbah kunti..." ucap Leo lagi sambil mengelap wajahnya dari oli menghiraukan Alisa yang sudah mengeluarkan chainsaw miliknya dan walhasil Alisa masuk berserk modenya.

_~Mohon Tunggu Sebentar~_

**Jinpaichi: Maaf pembaca, tadi kami ada gangguan sedikit. Kami akan memperbaikinya secepat mungkin.**

**Shin: #gotong kayu dan alat-alat perkakas.**

**Jun: HOI! P3K gue mana? ! **

**Asuka: nih, gue kehabisan perban nih tadi, maaf ya gue pinjem tadi.**

**Kazuya: Oi Shin! Cepetan napa! **

**Shin: iye"! Jin! Mana gergajinya!**

**Jin: Nih! #ngelempar gergajinya**

**Mokujin: (bahasa manusianya: hei, seseorang! Bangunkan author sarap itu! Suruh dia bantuin benerin atap ini!)**

**Raven: gue aja yang bangunin dia, mana ember yang isinya air itu?**

**Xiao: nih Raven! #ngasih ember yang isinya air.**

**Raven: Makasih. #lsg nyiram Tomoko# BUANGOON! WOY! BANGUN MBLO! JODOH LU NANTI DIPATOK ORANG MBLO! BANGUN MBLO! BUANGON WOYY!**

**Tomoko: GA USAH TERIAK DI KUPING GUEEEE! GUEEE DENGERRR! #nyambit pake sendal.# DAN GA USAH PAKE KATA-KATA MBLO ITU! GW TERSINGGUNG NIH!**

**Raven: WADUH! GA USAH DISAMBIT PAKE SANDAL NAPA! CEPET NIH BETULIN ATAP! DAN LO KAN EMANG JOMBLO! GA USAH BERKILAAAAAAHHHHHH! **

**Tomoko: BERISIIIIIIIIIK! **

_**~setelah beberapa saat~**_

**Tomoko: udah selesai nih! Ayo mulai lagi acaranya!**

"Disuatu negara yang bernama negara Chaolan (Jiah!) hiduplah seorang pangeran yang bernama Shin Kamiya, dan ayahnya yang bernama Raja Lee (blah) dan ibunya yang bernama Ratu Anna," Lars kembali membaca narasi ceritanya dengan tangan kanan yang diperban akibat menenangkan Alisa yang mengamuk.

Shin muncul dibarengi dengan Lee dan Anna. "Anakku, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu yang ke-17. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta?" tanya Anna dilebay-lebaykan #di-stomp heel sama Anna.#

"Iya anakku, hitung-hitung kamu juga mencari pasangan disana, nanti ayah undang seluruh gadis-gadis cantik di penjuru negeri," sambung Lee sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang penuh kutu #di-mist illusion sama Lee.#

"Nggg... terserah deh," jawab Shin males. Dasar pemales lu Shin =_=". #dibogem Shin.

"Maka undangan pun disebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri, undangan tersebut juga sampai di tempat CinderLeo," Lars menyebarkan kertas karton yang dicat warna putih kusem, ga modal lu Lars.

"Oh, anak-anakku! Kemarilah! Ada undangan dari kerajaan Chaolan!" seru Alisa, Zafina dan Lili sontak mendatangi Alisa.

"Betulkaah?" tanya Zafina lebay #jangan bunuh saya Zafina!

"Pangeran Shin akan mengadakan ulang tahun, dandan yang cantik ya anak-anak~" ucap Alisa.

"Saat mereka asik mendiskusikan undangan itu, CinderLeo tak sengaja mendengar kata-kata mereka, dengan cepat CinderLeo lari ke ruang tamu dimana Zafina, Lili dan Alisa berada,"

"Pangeran Shin!? Ikuuuut!" seru Leo sambil ngesot #dibakar.

"Enak aja! Kamu jaga rumah!" bentak Zafina dan Lili bersamaan. Leo mingkem aja deh.

"Iya!" balas Alisa, kayaknya udah menghayati banget jadi Ibu Tiri.

"Saat hari H tersebut datang, CinderLeo ditinggal sendirian di rumah, pada malam hari dia menangis," Lars ngos-ngosan baca narasi drama CinderLeo tersebut. Mana dia disuruh megang menyan lagi, matanya udah berair itu, mungkin itu efek supaya dramatis gitu ya tapi yang ada malah bikin mata berair gara-gara asep menyan laknat itu. By the way mata saya juga mulai berair ini gara-gara asep menyan itu. #digampar.

"*hiks* *hiks*" Leo pura-pura nangis. Lalu Brad dan Shun Ying muncul (Hwo:demi apa ada character UrbanReign muncul disini? Tomoko: halah gak apa-apa 8D, wong mereka juga ada hubungan darah sama Tekken XD #digampar karena seenaknya sendiri)

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Shun Ying sok ramah padahal aslinya masternya chinese sword. #ditebas Shun Ying.

"Iya, kok nangis sih? Kenapa?" tanya Brad.

Leo masih pura-pura nangis, "Aku nggak boleh ikut pesta dansa sama Ibu dan saudara tiriku, padahal aku ingin ikut..." Leo masih pura-pura nangis. #no offense ya, beberapa saya ada yang copas ini karena saya males nulisnya.#

"Wah, sungguh malang nasibmu, gadis cantik. Baiklah! Kami akan membantumu!" seru Shun Ying gembira #Patut diabadikan ini! *ambil kamera digital*

"Wahai bu beri! Datanglaaah~!" ujar Brad dan Shun Ying dengan nada yang lebay, padahal dalem hatinya mereka berdua udah super jijik sama skenarionya.

Lalu sesosok wanita cantik bin sexy muncul! Yak! Dialah Christie Monteiro! Cewek kelahiran Brazil tersebut muncul dengan baju yang dia pake pas Tekken 5 yang warna emas itu loh~ kan sexy banget bajunya, hayo yang cowok-cowok! Sumpel dulu hidungnya biar kalo mimisan ga meluber kemana-mana darahnya! Nanti saya denda loh! #diseplak.

Kita back to the story aja ketimbang mulai ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Ada apa ini kok kalian memanggil saya?" tanya Christie. ibu peri kok bajunya begono -_-" #Christie: lu kan yang nulis! Kenapa nyalahin gw!?

"Bu peri! Ada yang kesusahan ini," jawab Brad.

"Gue juga tau kalo itu nyet, maksud gue itu siapa sih?" Christie langsung OOC, ini bu peri atau bukan sih? Kok ajaib banget.

"Biasa aja kali nyet! back to the story! Si Tomoko udah melototin kita tuh!" Brad nunjuk Author yang udah nyiapin rocket launcher miliknya. Christie nelen ludah.

"O—oke?" jawab Christie.

"Ini bu peri, ada yang butuh baju pesta tapi dia nggak punya baju pesta, bisa ditolong nggak?" tanya Shun Ying.

"Tentu bisa, apa sih yang nggak bisa buat aku?" jawab Christie dengan narsis tingkat akut. "Bim salabim! Berubahlaah!" Christie pura-pura menyulap baju Leo.

"Wah! Bajunya bagus banget! Makasih bu peri!" seru Leo pura-pura seneng padahal bajunya sama aja cuman dikurangin selendangnya doank.

"Cuman kurang kendaraannya doank nih, ambilin labu gih," suruh Christie dengan logat Jowo yang kentel (?) #Tomoko: wah Christie ternyata wong Jowo toh! :P Christie: iyalah emak gue kan orang Surabaya XD# *dipaksa makan nuklir sama Namco karena seenaknya sendiri*

"Buat apa bu peri?" tanya Leo.

"Udah ambilin aja~" suruh Christie seenak jidat. #dilempar motolov

"Segera CinderLeo mengambil buah labu dan memberikannya pada bu peri yang ajaib tersebut lalu peri itu menyulap labu itu menjadi kereta yang indah," Lars nahan ketawa ngebaca kalimat yang terakhir.

Padahal aslinya keretanya dari kardus yang dicat kuning butek plus hiasan-hiasan berbentuk lope-lope pink tambah gambar-gambar yang entah apa itu bentuknya.

"..." MMNG mingkem liatnya.

"Pergilah ke pesta dansa itu, ingatlah pada saat jam 12 malem kau harus kembali," Christie sok dramatis.

"Mmm... btw kusirnya mana ya?" tanya CinderLeo.

"Oh iya, bentar ye. OI DRAGUNOVVV! LU KEMANA SIH?!" Christie teriak pake megaphone yang menyebabkan telinga MMNG dan guru-gurunya megalami pendarahan akut.

Seketika pula Sergei Dragunov muncul dengan badan diperban plus tangannya digips, Dragunov melirik Alisa dan kawan-kawan dengan tajem. Kayaknya si Dragunov dendam kesumat sama mereka.

_Flashback ON._

"_He—hei Alisa! Tenanglaah!" Bujuk Asuka panik sementara Lars koit habis ditonjok Alisa, Hwoarang nyangkut di atap karena 'diajak terbang' sama Alisa dan untuk Jin... pantat bebek #langsung dikejar Tekken Force.# tersebut entah hilang kemana dia, paling-paling udah dimakan Kuma ya? #ditembakin meriam sama Tekken Force.#_

"_..." Dragunov tetep nangkring dengan elegannya di teras joglo sementara kawan-kawannya kocar-kacir ngadepin Alisa sampe kepalanya Alisa jatuh tepat di pahanya._

"_!" Dragunov panik saat ngeliat kepala Alisa nangkring dengan indahnya di pahanya sementara kawan-kawannya pada nggak sadar kalo kepalanya Alisa mendarat di paha Dragunov._

_Dragunov cari cara supaya temen-temennya tau kalo kepalanya Alisa ada di dia tanpa ngomong, yah... mana bisa Dragunov -_-". Udah nyari 1001 cara tapi Dragunov tetep ga punya ide terpaksa Dragunov buka mulut._

"_He—!" _

_**JBUUUUUUUM!**_

_Yah. Telat Dragunov, kepalanya Alisa keburu meledak -_-". Makanya ngomong donk sekali-sekali Dragunov. Cakep-cakep tapi rada blo'on #dilempar nuklir sama Dragunov._

_Flashback OFF._

"..." Dragunov melotot ke arah penonton yang mengakibatkan MMNG merinding akut sama Dragunov. Lalu ada bola debu terbang kaya di film-film kuno gitu. Ih, aku atuuut! Mami Zafinaa! Papi Miguel! Atuuut! #Zafina: sejak kapan gw nikah sama monyet ragunan trus punya anak lo? Ga sudi gw. Miguel: sejak kapan gw sama si laba-laba gak bertulang trus punya anak ga jelas kaya lo? Amit-amit jabang bayi. Tomoko: *nyakar tembok bareng singa lewat (?)*#

Ngaco part 2 nih, LANJUT!

"..." Dragunov tetep melototin audience sampe-sampe kuntilanak dan pocong yang numpang lewat pun terbang kembali ke alam asalnya karena takut sama Dragunov. Buset, hantu pun sampe takut sama Dragunov.#jgn hantuin saya mbah pocong dan mbah kunti.#

Senyum dikit napa Oom? Mukanya kaya genderuwo nahan laper. #ditampar pake papan cucian.

"E—eto Dragunov, bisa anterin cewek ini ke istana gak?" tanya Christie yang ikutan takut liat pelototan Dragunov.

"..." Dragunov mengangguk, Dragunov naik kereta jadi-jadian tersebut dan mengantarkan CinderLeo.

"Sesampainya di istana, CinderLeo turun dari kereta kuda miliknya dan dia menemukan pangeran Shin sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ajudannya Forest Law, namun pangeran Shin tertarik pada CinderLeo dan dia mulai mendekatinya,"

"Ehem, wahai Nona yang cantik. Maukah Anda berdansa denganku?" tanya Shin dengan senyuman gentleman. #Tomoko: awwww~ XD so handsome! *melt*.#

"Tentu aku mau," balas Leo tersenyum.

Shin mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda ajakan untuk berdansa dan Leo menerima ajakan Shin untuk berdansa, sementara Zafina yang melihat Leo sedang berdansa dengan pangeran Shin langsung melapor pada Alisa.

"Ibu! Lihat! CinderLeo sedang berdansa dengan Pangeran Shin!" lapor Zafina.

"Aphuaaa!? Tidyaak mungkyiiin!" seru Alisa lebay ga ketulungan. #di-chain saw Alisa.#

"Tapi itu sungguhan bu! Ibu lihat sendiri deh!" Zafina menarik tangan Alisa.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Akan kuhukum dia nanti!" teriak Alisa.

"Jam berdentang menandakan pukul 12.00 malam, CinderLeo teringat kata-kata bu peri Christie, segeralah CinderLeo bergegas pergi sebelum wujudnya ketauan oleh pangeran Shin,"

"Aku harus pergi pangeran...! selamat tinggal...!" Leo lari melepaskan diri dari Shin.

"Tunggu...! kita belum kenalan...!" Shin udah siap-siap ngasih nama twitternya, ternyata Shin punya twitter toh? Namanya apa bang? Jangan lupa difollow ya. #dicekek

"Maaf pangeraaan...!" Leo pun loncat ke semak-semak disamping joglo, sebuah kartu nama jatuh.

"Ng? Kartu nama? 'Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen'? baiklah! Akan kutemukan gadis itu! Tunggu abang ya!" Shin nyium-nyium kartu itu.

"Saat CinderLeo kembali dari pesta dansanya, ibu dan saudara tirinya telah menunggu di ruang tamu," Lars membaca narasi cerita dengan lengan yang diobati oleh Jun.

"CinderLeo! Kamu tadi ke pesta dansa kan?!" sembur Alisa marah. Untung olinya ga muncrat lagi. #langsung di chain saw Alisa.

"Ng—nggak koook buu... dari tadi aku di rumah..." kilah Leo.

"Jangan bohong deh! Ini buktinya kamu ke pesta dansa tadi!" Zafina merogoh HP (!) miliknya dan membuka aplikasi galeri dan menunjukkan foto yang diambilnya. #wuih, Zafina keren. Kapan ngambilnya Zaf?#

"*gasp*" desis Leo kaget, Zafina kembali menodongkan HP miliknya ke hidung Leo sampe hidung Leo penyet. #di Bei Zhe Kao sama Leo.#

"Tuh! Ada buktinya! Kamu nggak bisa mengelak lagi! Sebagai hukuman bersihkan kuaci! #WTF!?# sekarang jugaaaaa!" seru Alisa sambil memberikan sekarung kuaci.

"Semalam suntuk CinderLeo membersihkan kuaci sampai pagi hari, saat pagi menjelang CinderLeo pun tertidur di dapur," Lars makan kuaci yang ada disampingnya dengan santai.

Shin ngelempar Lars pake kamus Oxford yang najubileh tebelnya, "Woi! Jangan dimakanin tuh kuacinya! Lu kira mini kafe apa?!" Shin ngamuk-ngamuk.

"WUADUH! JANGAN NGELEMPAR GW PAKE KAMUS NAPA!? LU MAU RAMBUT GW BERANTAKAN LAGI?! GW UDAH NGABISIN 15 BOTOL GEL RAMBUT BUAT BENERIN RAMBUT GW! UDAH MANGGIL PENATA RAMBUT TERKENAL BUAT POTONG RAMBUT GW! #ajigile lu Lars 0_0#" Lars ngamuk-ngamuk ga jelas sambil membuang kamus Oxford yang nyangkut di rambutnya, itu rambut atau hutan Amazon ya? #digiling Lars pake buldozer.

"Udahan woy, si Tomoko udah manggil Executioner Majini, Super Salvador, Dr. Salvador sama Pyramid Head tuh, kalian berdua ngebacot mulu sih," Steve menunjuk author yang sudah memanggil para eksekutor terkenal.

"..." Lars dan Shin nelen ludah.

"Cepet lanjutin gak?" author ngacungin chain sawnya Dr. Salvador.

"Iye, iye! Sampe mana nih tadi... ah! Pagi harinya CinderLeo bangun hanya untuk menemukan Ibu dan saudara tirinya yang sedang asik ngupasin kuaci untuk sarapan," Lars membolak-balikkan kertas naskah.

"Permisi, apa dirumah ini ada orangnya?" Shin mengetuk pintu rumah yang aslinya yaitu triplek yang dipegangin Sergei dan Bob, asli niat bener mereka ini buat drama kelas.

"Masuk aje! Pintunya kagak dikunci kok!" balas Zafina dengan logat Betawinya. Oh jadi Zafina bisa logat Betawi toh... oke ngaco part 3. Lanjut!

Segera triplek itu dilempar oleh Shin yang untungnya ga kena Alisa dan yang lain. Tapi tripleknya nyasar di lampu studio yang ada!

"OOOOH! PANGERAN SHIN!" Alisa pura-pura kaget liat Shin.

"Permisi.. dirumah ini ad—," belum si Shin selesai ngomong si Alisa udah mutus perkataan Shin.

"OOOO! Mau ketemu anak-anak saya?! Bentar saya panggilin ya! Lili! Zafinaaa! Ada Pangeran Shin mau ketemu kaliaaan!" teriak Alisa, Lili dan Zafina muncul disamping Alisa. "monggo Pangeran Shin dipilih anak-anak saya, cantik-cantik kan?" tanya Alisa.

"Etooo... saya kesini untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Elenaore 'Leo' Kliesen. Apa Anda mengenalnya?" tanya Shin sopan. Alisa langsung masang muka asem.

"Ga kenal," jawab Alisa singkat padat dan asem (?!), Shin terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Alisa.

"Oh yaudah... saya permisi dulu deh..." Shin pura-pura menghela nafas kecewa. Uh! Bau nafasnya bau jigong naga! #plakplakplak!

"Sebelum Shin pergi tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis yang amat familiar di telinganya, sontak Shin menoleh kue sumber suara itu," ucap Lars sambil meminum segelas jus anggur yang ada disebelahnya. "tau aja gue lagi haus banget, baik banget yang nyediain jus anggur ini," ucapnya lagi sambil menuangkan segelas jus anggur lagi ke gelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal jus anggur Lars, yang kau minum itu _red wine _punyaku loh," tiba-tiba author muncul dengan aura gelap tingkat neraka dibelakang Lars, sontak Lars menyemburkan _wine_yang sedang diminumnya.

"BRRRUF!" Lars menyemburkan _wine_nya dan menoleh ke arah author yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap tingkat neraka paling dalam.

"Pantesan minumku hilang ternyata kamu toh yang ambil minumku..." ucap author sambil menarik _lai sword _miliknya yang entah disembunyiin dimana. Lars kicep mendadak ngeliat tajemnya _lai sword _punya author.

"Tu—tunggu Tomoko! Bukan aku!" bela Lars.

_~Mohon tunggu sebentar~_

"Padahal bukan aku yang ambil ToT," Lars tetap membela dirinya, sementara sang pelaku yang mengambil _red wine, _Tougo hanya memasang _pokerface _miliknya.

"Lanjut! Sampe mana tadi... ah! Suara gadis yang amat familiar terdengar di terlinga Shin, sontak dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang," ucap Lars.

"Ibu, ini minuman—Pangeran Shin!? OMG!" seru Leo lebay. #plak.

"Hm? Oh! Kau gadis yang ada di pesta dansa kemaren malem itu kan?! namamu Leo kan?!" seru Shin histeris kaya nemuin makanan enak. "menikahlah dengan abang! Abang tak bisa hidup tanpa eneng!" Shin tiba-tiba ngelamar Leo kaya pemuda jadul zaman '60.

"Eneng mau! Eneng mau!" Leo mengiyakan lamaran Shin.

"Kemudian Pangeran Shin menikahi Leo, sementara itu Alisa, Zafina dan Lili dijadikan _maid _oleh istana dan mereka hidup bahagia untuk selamanya! TAMAAAAT!" seru Brad lebay setengah sekarat setengah sadar. #apa-apaan nih maksudnya?

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan dramanya? Bagus dong! Kelas saya geto loch~!" Zafina kumat setelah drama kelasnya selesai. "berikutnya kelas... 10-1! Beri tepuk tangan!" Zafina mengumumkan kelas yang akan maju.

**Tomoko: nggg... jujur, saya skip performance kelas yang lain dikarenakan ada beberapa hal yang ga memungkinkan. Jadi settingnya saya percepat ke jam 11.00, mereka udah siap-siap tidur disini. Liat yok gimana! XD**

_~Lili's Room~_

"*yawn* ngantuk nih! Tidur dulu ya!" Asuka menguap.

"Tidur aja, kalo bisa tidur selamanya, ga usah bangun lagi,"suruh Lili kejam yang kemudian mendapat sambutan lemparan tas H*rm*s KW 10 punya banci kaleng di kampung author.

_~Miguel's Room~_

Manusia-manusia dikamar ini malah udah ngalor ngidul ke alam mimpi, cepet banget.

_~Alisa's Room~_

Julia ngikir kuku pake amplas, Alisa minum oli plus nyemil baut sama mur crispy dengan bumbu keju, Zafina baca doujin yaoi SebasXCiel ditemani dengan sebotol _Irish chocolate. _

_~Raven's room~_

"Ke toilet ah, Hwo. Temenin ke toilet dong, takut nih," Steve membangunkan Hwo untuk nemenin dia ke toilet.

"Haduuuh! Gue ngantuk nih! Minta Jack-5 nemenin lo ke toilet!" Hwo kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya, Steve melihat ke tempat Jack-5 hanya untuk menemukan Jack-5 sedang di-_charge. _

"_Aduuuh! Sekamar udah tidur nih! Terpaksa ke toilet sendirian!" _ batin Steve rada takut. Karena penerangan di _Yomitaka Inn _surem bin gelap dan toilet yang tersedia di jam segini cuma ada di lantai 2 yang jarang dipake sama penghuni disana. Ada sih toilet yang sering dipake sama penghuni di sana. Deket sama kuburan tua tapi, sebagai catatan para cowok tempatnya dilantai 3 yang kamar mandinya lagi diperbaiki dan cewek-cewek ada dilantai 2 yang kamar mandinya jarang dipake. Lantai satu itu khusus staff _Yomitaka Inn. _Guru-guru di _gazebo _yang dideket _entrace Yomitaka Inn._

Steve keluar kamar dengan membawa _bat metal baseball, _pelan-pelan dia ke toilet lantai 2.

_~Second Floor of Yomitaka Inn~_

"Gila, ngeri banget! Cepet-cepet ke toilet habis gitu balik ah!" kata Steve saat dia sampai di lorong lantai 2. Disana emang rada gelap cahayanya, Steve segera ke toilet, tapi saat dia mau membuka pintu tiba-tiba dia menangkap sesosok wanita berambut lumayan panjang warna coklat didepan cermin lagi menyisir rambutnya , karena Steve ga bisa liat dengan jelas karena cahayanya maka...

"S—SSSSSEEE—SSEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Steve dan dia pingsan di depan kamar mandi sementara orang itu tidak mendengar teriakan Steve dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya sementara Steve terkapar disana sampai pagi hari tiba.

* * *

**TBC**

**Shin: eh? Lu kenapa? **

**Tomoko: *muka diperban, tangan digips, pake kursi roda*lu tanya sama Jin en Kazuya.**

**Kazu & Jin: hmft! Itu akibatnya!**

**Tomoko: liat aja chapter 3, gw bikin menderita lo berdua, yak minna! Selamat datang kembali! Kali ini chapter 2 selesai dan dibuat disekolah saat saya ngantuk di pelajaran Fisika :p #jangan tiru, sesath.# baiklah~ review please~ dun flame~ btw ada yang tau siapa yang diliat sama Steve didepan cermin itu? :D. Hint: chara Tekken 4 yang kemudian muncul lagi di Tekken 5 dengan rambut yang diikat. Pasti banyak yang tau deh minna :D**

**Banci kaleng kampung author (BKKA): eeeh! Tas eikeeee! Tas eike mau dibawa kemana ituuu! Jangan dibawa lari! Eike dibeliin emak ye di kampung Bojong Kenyottt! #ngejar kru Tekken beserta staff studio.**

**All: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BKKA IS BAAAACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEEE! GYAAAAAAAAAAA! #lari sana-sini.**


End file.
